The Rebels
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: Len is the smartest and youngest son of the royal family, which has earned him the inheritance of the throne. But, he doesn't care. Although his parents are unaware of it, Len has a reputation for seducing beautiful women. It's like a game to him. Now, he's set on a new target; his family's musician, Rin. However, she won't be so easily swayed. Maybe that's why he fell for her.
1. Chapter 1: A Musician

_Hey guys! This is 'Rin'! Here's a new love story for you to enjoy! This writing style is a little different than last time, so please adjust! ;)_

**Chapter 1: A musician**

"Whom did he invite into his bed this week?" asked Neru.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it may be that Gumi has fallen for the prince…" said Teto

The maids sighed.

The youngest of the princes, Len, was rumoured to take every beautiful women in the kingdom into his room. While no one had much proof, it was still very obvious. Yet his parents, the great King Leon and Queen Meiko seemed oblivious to it. While his older brothers, Kaito and Gakupo, seemed not to care about their little brother's behaviour.

However, this negligent young man was destined to ascend the throne thanks to his intelligence. Which the made the oldest of the three brothers, Gakupo, furious.

"When is she supposed to arrive?" asked the Queen, impatiently.

"Well, she's about minute late…" answered Leon.

"Shall we cut her salary for this?" questioned Meiko.

"I suppose. Maybe by a half?"

"Yes, that is a reasonable consequence. After all, a peasant girl doesn't have the right make us wait!"

At that moment, a guard came in with a young woman.

"Ah, are you our musician?" asked the King, his voice full of authority.

"You are late," said the Queen, obviously angry.

"Yes your majesties, please forgive me for my late arrival." She bowed. "It's an honour to be here."

"Yes. Well, you shall be punished for that. Be grateful that we haven't decided to throw you into jail… yet," said Meiko.

This made the girl gulp.

"What is your name?" demanded Leon

"Rin," the musician answered.

"Did you hear? We have a new musician!" exclaimed Teto.

"Hopefully, the prince won't lure her into his trap," snorted Neru.

"Well, if her beauty is as great as that of a pig, she should be fine."

They laughed.

"Good evening," said prince Len.

They bowed, and he kissed Neru's hand, which made her blush furiously.

"I think his majesty's found a new target," whispered Teto.

The royal family were all eating pork seasoned with herbs.

"Len," the King started.

The prince looked up.

"As you know, you are to inherit of the royal thrown."

Len nodded.

"We have an arrangement with the people of the south."

"What is it?" Len asked.

"You are to marry their princess, Luka."

Len shuddered. "Whatever you say father." _I'll still have fun, in my own way,_ he thought.

"Rin! Come!" ordered the Queen.

A gorgeous girl with blond hair and shining blue eyes came into the dining room.

"I haven't tried this one," Len thought mischievously.

"Play," ordered the Queen once again.

Rin started to tune herself with her harp, and sang wonderfully.

Kaito seemed intrigued, while Gakupo was too occupied with his pork. Len stared at her, yet, she didn't seem to notice. He thought it was strange; not a single girl ever ignored him. He was too good-looking for that. His blue eyes always seemed to get everyone's attention.


	2. Chapter 2: Attention

****_Hey! This is 'Rin'! In case you didn't know, I also wrote the story Snowflake Princess which is also on this account. Now, a little bit about the creation of this story. My 'manager Len' actually came up with this story in history class. We both really liked the idea and 'Len' is writing Game Over right now. So, I ended writing this story (score!) since 'Len' won't be able to write all the stories he's come up with on his own. I wrote a chapter, and then with a few minor adjustments to my writing style (made by 'Len') we started the story and planned out what the rest would be like. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! _

**Chapter 2: Attention**

"Please be careful with the youngest prince," said Neru.

"Yes, you must. He thinks we're toys…" said Teto.

"Well, it's better than being worthless maids…" mumbled Neru.

"I suppose you can trust Prince Kaito, he's a good man."

"But, you can't get away with his majesty Gakupo. He enjoys seeing citizens suffer. He never misses a chance to do so," stated Neru.

Rin carefully listened to their advice while they were bringing her to her room. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't really trust anyone… yet.

No windows, brown bed sheets, and white walls that hadn't been cleaned in years. Rin felt quite lonely in this dim room. It was supposed to be her bedroom, but it wasn't very cosy. She was allowed to wander only on the first floor of the castle, and the garden (which, Teto and Neru told her, was a huge privilege to have).

She decided to go to the garden with her harp.

Len lay on his bed. He had to find a new maid. Even though he knew he could easily have Neru and Teto, he knew they wouldn't shut their pipes about what would happen.

He heard noise, so he got up, and went to his balcony. He saw the musician in the garden, singing and playing. "I should at least try," he told himself. He went down to find her.

As Rin sang, she heard footsteps. She stopped playing, and turned around only to see the prince. She bowed.

"I'm sorry; would you like me to cease?" she asked. He leaned closer to her, and kissed her hand. "No, please. Continue."

She didn't look at him, but continued her melody.

"Look at me," Len ordered.

She did.

"Come, I'll bring you to my room, and you can play for me," he said, smiling.

"I'm not paid to play for you," Rin mumbled.

He looked at her, shocked.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I'm not paid to play for you," she repeated.

The musician stared at him with a challenging look on her face. He slapped her.

"I ordered you, and you _will_ come," he said, grabbing her arm violently.

They finally arrived in his massive bedroom.

"Play," he ordered.

She took a deep breath and thought; "I've fallen exactly were he wants me to. And I have no authority against him."

Once again, she played a tune. After a while, (that seemed to take an eternity to Rin) the prince stopped her, and kissed her on the neck. She froze. She had no idea how to get out of this without being punished.

At the exact moment, Prince Kaito opened the door.

"There is such thing as knocking," Len stated.

"I wish to have the girl sing for me," he said.

Rin got up. She wasn't sure if Prince Kaito was any better, but the maids said he was a good man and it was a perfect opportunity to get away from the youngest prince.

"Ah, but I'm not done with her," said Len, raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes, but I believe you wouldn't mind if I took her away. She's supposed to _play_ music, nothing more, _brother_," he said, gently grabbing Rin's hand.

"Alright." He paused. "We will see each other again, _Rin_."

She looked down, and Kaito brought her down the hallway.

"What may I sing for you?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Nothing for today, thank you."

She looked at him amazed, but quickly brought her gaze back to the ground.

"Please. I don't mean to be a threat to you," he continued. "And I give you the privilege to look at me in the eyes, if you wish."

Once again, she looked up.

"Thank you. How ever will I repay you?" she asked.

"You do not owe me a single thing." He smiled. "Go."

She nodded, and ran away to her new bedroom. She knew she had to be more careful with Len, and so, she wasn't going in the garden… Certainly not at night.


	3. Chapter 3: Teal

_Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far X3 I'm doing my best with the writing style ('Len' is very picky about it because he wants his story to be perfect since he isn't the one writing it) Leave me a review so I can improve please (and satisfy 'Len' XD)_

**Chapter 3: Teal**

Rin was wrong. The next day wasn't any better. Or the day after that. Actually, it has been her first week and she had found it horrible.

Gakupo, the eldest of the princes was always complaining about everything and everyone. He was always eyeing Rin and he somehow managed to cut her salary. While Len really was after Rin. He followed her everywhere she went… That is, mostly at night.

But Kaito had been wonderful to her. He even gave her books from the library, which helped her get her mind off things. She could read; her dad had taught her when he was still alive.

She had a day off today, and she was more than glad. She decided to walk in the town and bring her harp as well.

…

Len was furious. Their musician, Rin, was no ordinary woman. He knew she didn't come from this town; it really was obvious thanks to her repulsive behavior. But, he still tried to get her; this game was a lot more interesting than what he was used to.

…

Rin already felt a little better once out of the castle. The sunlight warmed her face. She walked to the first corner, and she found a fountain. "Great!" she thought. She sat near it, and played her harp. Children came near to listen to her.

…

Kaito was sitting near the part of town where the most unfortunate peasants lived. They didn't mind him; he never brought any harm. Someone who was touching his shoulder woke him up from his deep thoughts. He looked up to see familiar teal eyes; Miku.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked.

"Yes."

She sat next to him.

"Certainly, you are concerned about something."

He looked at her. She was the most beautiful young women he'd ever met.

She giggled.

"I know you better than you think, Kaito."

He sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

…

As Rin was playing her instrument, she saw Prince Kaito walking with a beautiful teal haired girl. They seemed quite happy.

The musician's fingers were a little tired, so she decided to go back to the castle.

…

It was late at night, and Rin was wandering in the hallways. Neru and Teto were still blabbering about nonsense. She saw Kaito, and asked him a question that burned her lips all day:

"May I ask who that lovely girl you were with today?"

He looked at her, frightened.

He dragged her into the nearest room.

…

Len saw his brother drag Rin into a room. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Len tried to get her all week, and yet, Kaito seemed to get her attention. "Ha!" he thought. "He can't fall for a simple musician! He's a prince!"

…

Kaito gripped Rin tightly. He looked at her with menacing eyes.

"Never speak of her to anyone."

Then, he looked at Rin and realized that he was scaring her.

"My apologies… I-I just can't let anyone know about her…"

"It's alright; I will not say a word." Rin promised, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Aggressive

****_Here's another chapter! Enjoy your reading and leave some reviews pleas X3_

**Chapter 4: Aggressive**

"Princess Luka will be arriving in seven days," said the Queen. "I want this place spotless!"

"Y-yes your highness!" answered the maids all at once.

As they all went to their usual floors, Neru asked Teto, "Why is she making us do this? That princess isn't coming in a while!"

"We can't do anything about it though…" whispered Teto.

…

"I suppose you are _excited_ to get married_, brother_?"

Len looked up to his brother Gakupo.

"Glad." _What answer is he expecting? _he asked himself.

"But, _surely _you are going to miss the maids." He smiled evilly.

"A princess is not a maid, dimwit."

…

"Why are the maids all over the place?" asked Rin.

"Well, we have a guest coming soon," Kaito answered.

"Ah. Whom, may I ask?"

"Princess Luka. She is to be Len's bride."

"I see."

She looked around; this library was huge. Tones of books overflowed in the shelves. She was very impressed. Of course, she wasn't allowed in there since it was the third floor, but Kaito had _ordered_ her to come, so she was fine.

"And I suppose your brother isn't happy with that?" Rin questioned.

"Well, I don't think he minds…"

She looked at the prince, confused. "Why?"

"…He isn't going to stop his... activities…" said Kaito, exasperated. He knew what his brother did with the beautiful ladies. He was disappointed of Len's behaviour, but he couldn't do anything about it; every time he tried to reason with him, Len got angry.

…

Len was wandering off in the hallways when he saw a familiar blond mane. He followed it.

…

Rin knew the Prince was following her, so she sped up. Sadly, he already grabbed her arm.

"Running away from me?" he asked.

"Yes. Now go away!" she said loudly.

He grabbed her arms brutally and pushed her against wall.

"Are you giving me orders?" he threatened.

"N-no! I'm sorry!" she squealed. She was scared. His eyes were menacing. Fire seemed to burn inside of them, and his grip hurt.

"Good," he said, leaning in closer to her, his grip tightening.

She had to find a way to get away from him, once again.

"Would you like me to play a song?"

He seemed surprised by the question.

"No, I just want to play."

"You want to play the harp?" she asked, knowing it wasn't what he meant.

"No…" He let go of her. Clearly, he was wondering how bright she was.

"Than my apologies Sire, maybe I could be of assistance next time." _Hopefully there won't be a next time, _she thought as she ran away.

…

The next day, Rin woke up with pain in her arms; the exact spot where the prince had grabbed her. She looked and saw bruises. "How violent can this man be?" she asked herself.

…

Every maid had been working.

"Argh! Why do we have to work so hard?" Neru asked.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Teto sighed.

"Well, we should!" exclaimed Neru.

"Yes! And then, we can get thrown in jail, or even have a tour at the guillotine!" Teto said sarcastically.

Neru looked at her friend, speechless.

"Humph!"

She pouted for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Advice

_Here's another chapter! Things will get really fun from now on!_

**Chapter 5: A Brother's Advice**

Kaito and Len were practicing their fencing. It was part of their daily training.

"So…. What is Rin to you?" Len asked.

Kaito answered; "A friend. We can have nice conversations. She's quite smart for a lady."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

Len wasn't sure why he was asking these questions. He felt strange. Rin was just an ordinary girl from whom he wanted pleasure, yet, he couldn't get her out of his mind like he did the others.

Also, he had slept with Lily and didn't find it quite the same anymore. Was he getting bored of his games?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he stopped paying attention to what he was doing and Kaito easily made him fall to the ground. His brother gave him a hand to get up.

"And what did you do to her in that room yesterday?"

Kaito started to laugh.

"Are you falling for her, brother?"

"Just like all the others," Len said.

"Oh really? Then explain why you've been asking me questions about her for the last hour?"

Len gulped. His brother was right.

"I'm intrigued by this… unfamiliar musician."

Kaito sighed.

"But, what did you do in that room?" Len asked again.

"We talked."

Kaito looked at his little brother.

"You know, if you really want to impress her, I suggest you be nice to her."

…

Later that day, all three brothers were meeting with their parents.

"The people refused to pay their taxes and have hidden themselves somewhere!" yelled the Queen.

"Throw all of their children in jail," said Gakupo. "Then, they will listen"

Len looked around. These meetings where boring. Gakupo always seemed to have 'brilliant' ideas.

He looked at Kaito. He was pale and quiet, which wasn't his case when peasants were to be punished.

"I disagree, Gakupo," Len said. "We should let them hide. Don't bother searching for them, they'll come back. When they do, don't charge them the taxes they owe, just forget about it. Think of it as a way to make them forget this small rebellion."

"Hum… I suppose that could work…" Leon said.

"But the taxes!" Meiko shrieked.

"They will pay a greater amount if they do this again," Len concluded.

He got up, and left.

…

Rin was playing the harp in that garden. She felt at ease. The garden was beautiful. White roses filled the bushes, red tulips were in full blossom and the grass was a healthy green. This place seemed peaceful. It was almost like a heaven on earth; except she was stuck in this cruel castle. She sighed and wondered when she could leave. Sadly, she couldn't. Where would she possibly go? She was unmarried. She was seventeen, and she was starting to get too old to be unwed. It was fine with her; she hated practically every man.

…

Len heard noise and he decided to follow it. He ended up in the garden and he saw Rin playing music. He sat behind a rose bush and listened to her. He realized that she had a wonderful voice. And the harp was played perfectly.

He felt at ease.

…

"Did you know? It was Lily's turn!" exclaimed Teto.

"Huh, it's not surprising me one bit!" Neru said.

"Who do you think is next?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

…

When Rin came back into her room, she was shocked; on her bed lay one white rose. She held it and wondered who gave it to her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

****_Enjoy this next chapter everyone! Don't forget; review review review X3_

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

Princess Luka arrived at the palace. Of course, Len wasn't allowed to see her until night, but he didn't mind. The princess had brought gifts from her home country. Things like spices and fruits. He took one of the fruits called an 'orange'.

…

Rin was on her way to the garden when she was stopped by Len.

"May I help you?" she asked, wondering what he was going to do to her this time.

"Here," he said, smiling and giving her the orange.

She looked at it carefully. Why was he giving her such thing?

"You can eat it," he said, his smile slowly going away.

She was going to take a bite off that unfamiliar fruit when he took it back.

"You have to unpeel it," he said impatiently.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked.

He glared at her.

"Here."

He gave her back the orange, unpeeled.

He turned around, ready to go, but Rin stopped him.

"Are you the one who gave me the rose?"

He didn't answer, and continued to walk.

"Thank you, Sire," he heard her say.

…

Rin was standing in front of a mirror while Neru braided her hair. The king and queen gave Rin dresses since she was playing her harp at the ball. It was pink and had many white pearls. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever worn.

She kept thinking about Len's gifts; the rose and the orange. She never tasted a better fruit. It was sweet and juicy.

"There!" said Neru as she was finished braiding her golden mane. The braid started on her head, and dropped behind her back. She felt really beautiful.

"Thank you."

…

Len was going to meet Luka. He was quite indifferent about it. He looked around and saw Rin. Her beauty mesmerised him. Under the chandeliers, her hair seemed to shine. The pink dress she wore worked perfectly with her milky skin.

Kaito tapped his shoulder. "I believe that this is Luka," he said, pointing a woman going down the stairs.

She had pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a red dress with black lace.

He came and joined her.

"Are you Len?" she asked.

He kissed her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She nodded.

Gakupo was furious. Len had a gorgeous bride, and yet, he was going to betray their marriage with the other women he would find. Len didn't deserve her beauty.

…

Kaito went out. He knew he wasn't important for this ceremony; that's why he left.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" said a soft familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Miku.

"I wanted to see you," he answered.

She blushed, and he took her hand.

"Miku… Why can't I stop myself from wanting to see you?"

She came closer.

"I believe that's called love."

They kissed.

…

The ball had ended and Gakupo was walking in the hallway when he heard noise from his younger brother's room. He was curious to know what was going on. And so, he opened the door and saw Len and Luka in bed. Their clothes where scattered about the floor, and Len was laying on top of his fiancée.

Gakupo quickly shut the door. His brother had already done it; he was using the princess, like he did the other girls he found. He decided it was best to forget about what he had just seen.


	7. Chapter 7: Nonsense

****_Hello! You guys have been awesome, so enjoy this chapter and, REVIEW! X3_

**Chapter 7: Nonsense**

_Hello you awesome peep's! I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget, REVIEW!_

"She's quite beautiful!" Teto squealed.

"Yes!" Neru agreed.

"Maybe that will change the prince's behavior…."

"Sadly, I think that's impossible…."

….

Once again, Len was practicing fencing with Gakupo. As the swords slashed each other, Len noticed his brother's swing was considerably more aggressive than he was used to.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Len asked.

Gakupo continued to fight, and with all his strength, pushed Len to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Len asked, once again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gakupo yelled.

"What?"

Len was confused, never has his brother shown this much emotions in a day.

"How could you…. You ignorant little fool!"

"What did you just call me?"

Gakupo glared at his brother.

"You will marry a beautiful lady, yet you only want her for her physics?"

Len smiled viciously and lifted his left eyebrow.

"What else are women made for?"

…

Rin was asked by Princess Luka to play her harp. And since she couldn't say no to her future Queen, she followed her into the library.

Rin noticed that the princess was eating a plant women took after sex.

Luka realized the musician was looking at her in a shocked state.

"Do not speak a word of this, or else you will suffer the consequences!"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Do you like Sire Len?" These words slipped out of Rin's mouth even before thinking; she regretted asking this silly question.

Luka looked surprised; regular girls weren't supposed to talk to her.

"Prince Len is quite handsome."

_Is that all she thought about him? How can this be?_ Rin asked herself.

"He's also great in bed."

_Of course. I shouldn't be surprised._

"And, I'm quite capable of being a Queen; I do not need a King to help me."

_But a Queen without a King is powerless._

"Don't cease playing!" Luka ordered.

…

Rin walked into the garden. She wanted to forget what the Princess had told her earlier about Len. Why was he like this? Surely, he was very handsome, but that wasn't a reason to have whatever he wanted! Or use ladies for his personal amusement. She knew he was still trying to get her with all the gifts, but she wasn't falling for him. She knew it was part of his plan.

She realized the sun was coming down. She sighed; she didn't want to meet prince Len at night, not after what happened the first time, so she thought it was best for her to go.

Sadly, she had thought this a little too late, for Len was already in the entrance of the royal garden.

"Good evening," he said.

She bowed. "Good evening, Sire."

"That dress at the ball was lovely on you…" said Len.

"Thank you your majesty." She slightly blushed.

"I really do enjoy listening to you play the harp."

"It is an honour to be here."

He let her pass through the door, and she went slowly, wondering when the Prince was going to stop his nonsense.


	8. Chapter 8: Excuse

_Hey guys! In this chapter, I was a little inspired by Legend of Zelda! If you are a fan, (just like me) you will understand what I mean!_

**Chapter 8: Excuse**

Kaito stared at his ring; it was the emblem of the royal family. It was gold and silver, triangular with a lion and a unicorn. Every one of the princes had one; to remind them who they were.

"But I don't belong here," Kaito whispered to himself.

…

Rin was playing her harp in the garden, gazing at the birds. She felt a presence behind her: Len.

"May I be of any assistance?"

He shook his head and kissed her hand, which she quickly pulled away.

"This is how you repay me after what I've done for you?"

"I do not owe you a single thing," she said, glaring at him.

Len was getting angrier by the second. Why wasn't Rin like the others?

"Now if you will excuse me, I'll be going now."

He grabbed her arm brutally.

"Let go of me, you repulsive dog!"

"Giving me orders?" he asked.

Len didn't give her the time to answer; he hit her in the face, nicking her cheek with the corner of his family ring. She fell to the ground, covering the deep cut that stretched on the right side of her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Len turned around to see his brother Kaito yelling at him.

Rin ran away and Kaito grabbed Len and dragged him into an empty room.

…

"Do you realize; you hit a lady?" asked Kaito, calmer than he looked.

"What is it, brother? Sad that your loved one is in pain?"

Kaito looked at his younger brother.

"I do not love Rin."

"Prove it! All you've been doing is being at her side all the time!"

"Alright, tomorrow meet me at the gates, and I'll introduce you to someone."

Len was confused; why would his brother introduce him to someone? And he also felt horrible; he hit Rin with all of his strength, and it must have hurt.

…

"What happened to your face!?" the Queen mocked.

Len dropped his fork. Everyone turned to him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I-I hit it on a wall," Rin answered.

"You cut it on a wall? ON A WALL!?"

"Y-yes."

"How idiotic do you think I am? Len, look at her face. What do you think?"

He didn't look, but he said, "I don't know."

"Look at it," the King ordered.

He did. And he didn't like what he saw. Her right cheek was covered with a purple bruise, and a gash was in the middle of the mess. He felt disgusted with himself; why did he do this?

"You are repulsive! You will not play for us until you take care of that," said the Queen, her tone final.

Rin slowly walked away, her head down.

…

Rin had just passed by when the gossipers started to talk again.

"What happened to her cheek?" Neru asked.

"I have no id-" Teto was about to finish her sentence, but the sound of a breaking pot cut her off. She looked at her friend, and at her feet, there was definitely a broken pot.

…

"WHO BROKE THIS POT!?"

Every maid looked down. Everyone knew it was Neru, but no one really wanted to blame her. Yet the Queen's anger was terrifying them.

"I did!" Everyone turned around. Neru wasn't the one who said it; it was Rin.

"Really?"

"Yes… That's how I got hurt, you see, I fell on this pot. It was an accident…"

"Take her away," Meiko ordered.

And two guards took the musician; everyone was silent. She took the blame for something she didn't do.


	9. Chapter 9: The Deal

****_Here's another chapter! I'll let you get to it right away, but don't forget to review X3_

**Chapter 9: The deal**

Rin was brought in jail. She didn't know what to expect. She just took the blame knowing it was Neru who broke the pot. She wasn't sure why she did that; but she didn't want the maid to be severely punished for a ridiculous thing.

"So, the Queen said to do whatever we wanted to do with her?" a guard grunted.

"Yes."

Rin let out a whimper; she certainly wasn't expecting this.

…

"Mother!" Len yelled. Rin was in jail, and it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't hit her, she probably wouldn't have taken the blame for this stupid story.

"Yes?"

"Mother, you know well it wasn't Rin who broke the pot!"

She looked at her son mischievously.

"Someone needs to take the blame."

He was shocked. Was she really serious?

"Mother… I'm the one to blame… I broke that ridiculous thing…"

"What?"

"Yes, it was in my way…."

Len thought his excuse was pitiful, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

His mother looked at him and this time, a surprised look was painted on her face.

"May I free her?" he asked calmly.

There was a moment of silence, but the queen ended up agreeing, cutting her salary once again.

…

Len rushed to the donjon. As he arrived there, he saw two guards beat Rin with all their might.

"That's quite enough!" the prince said loudly.

"Y-your majesty… We w-"

"CEASE YOUR NONESENSE!" he yelled.

He came close to Rin; her lip was cut open, her bruise on her right cheek bleeding, she seemed to have broken bones and she was fighting with herself to keep consciousness.

He took her gently, and she began to walk with his support.

Only then she realized who was helping her. She pushed him away, falling to the floor, unable to stand. She was holding on to the bars, her eyes filled with terror.

"How dare you!" a guard jerked, coming closer to the girl.

"You will not touch a single hair on her head," Len ordered.

His gaze quickly went back to Rin.

"I know you detest me but… If you wish to get out of here, I suggest you take my offer."

"Fine," she whispered.

…

Len wanted to bandage Rin, but she refused his help (he didn't mind, he wasn't really good). And so, he asked Neru to do so. When she was done, he eagerly asked her:

"Is she going to be alright?"

Neru seemed surprised by this question but answered. "If she rests, I'm sure she will be fine."

…

As Prince Len walked into her bedroom, Rin felt like she owed him. She hated owing people.

"I suppose I must repay you?" she asked, looking away.

He didn't answer.

"I-I'll give you what you… want….." She almost chocked as she said that.

"No," he said.

She looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"But, if you insist…" He paused. "I would like you to teach me to play the harp."


	10. Chapter 10: Miku

**Chapter 10: Miku**

Rin lay in her bed, feeling useless. She could barely move, and yet, this was her day off. She touched her right cheek; she didn't know if it was any better, but she knew she looked horrible.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

It was Prince Len.

He came next to her and gently put a white rose in her hand.

"May I?" he asked, taking her hand.

She nodded, and he kissed it.

…

Len was to meet his brother at the gate. He wasn't sure who he was going to meet, but he was quite curious.

He saw his brother walking with a gorgeous teal-haired lady.

"Len, this is Miku," Kaito said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh! You're Len!" she grabbed his hand. "Pleased to meet you; Kaito's been telling me a lot about you!"

Len was taken aback; he wasn't used to _this_ type of attention.

"The pleasure is mine," said Len.

She looked at Kaito. "Shall we walk into the village? Len, will you join us?"

Kaito nodded and Len accepted the invitation.

…

"I feel horrible! This is my entire fault!" sobbed Neru.

"No…" Teto tried to cheer her friend up, but without much success.

"I broke the pot! And…She… S-sh-e… H-a-aaa-ve you s-seeeeeeeen her?"

Her friend's crying wouldn't cease.

"But she's alive!" Teto said. "And Rin took the blame, so it's partly her fault."

"But….."

"Certainly, if I'm still moving; I'm living."

The maids turned around to see Rin, on her feet.

"You should be in bed," Neru suggested.

Rin smiled.

"I'm alright; I can walk; only one of my ribs is broken."

"But, it must hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you; I'm fine."

…

Len came back from the town and couldn't help but feel monstrous. He had everything he wished for, and these people had barely enough to live. Also, he realized how great of a man his brother was. And the peasants seemed to respect him. Not the way you respect a prince though; the way you respect a friend. Len wasn't used to this either.

And Miku. She was very sweet. But, she was someone special to Kaito, and he knew it. He swore to his brother that he wouldn't tell about her. Kaito had never told about his little brother's affairs anyway.

He went into Rin's room to find it empty. And so, he figured she was in the garden.

…

"Are you ready for your first lesson, Sire?"

"Only if you call me Len."

Rin looked at the Prince.

"Alright, here," she said, lending him her harp.

He took it, not knowing what to do next.

"No!" she said, taking his left hand. "You need to hold it like _this_!"

…

Kaito looked out of the window and saw his little brother with Rin. She seemed to be telling him what to do and what not to.

He smiled at this scene.

…

When the lesson was done, Len walked Rin to her room. He had enjoyed the lesson; Rin was a good teacher. Finally, at the door to her room, he kissed her hand, and wished her good night.


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons

_Okay guys, now since I haven't been writing much lately, I did this chapter so you guys could forgive you're favourite 'Rinny'!XD Anyway, don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 11: Lessons**

Weeks had gone by and harp lessons were going fairly well; Len was easy to teach.

Rin smiled to the bright blue sky. She was beginning to see a different man in Len. A kind and gentle one.

"Ready for your lesson?" she asked.

Len nodded.

She handed him the harp, and he slowly strummed the strings.

"Where do you come from?" he asked her, gazing at the sky.

"Not too far from here, really…" she started. "Why?"

"Out of curiosity, I suppose."

"I'm surprised, Len."

"What?"

She giggled. "You? Curious? Certainly, that's unexpected."

He responded with a laugh.

…

"Where is Len?" Leon questioned.

The princes looked at him. It was the third meeting in a row Len missed. He didn't care about the meetings, but he usually came half of the time.

Of course, Kaito knew that his little brother was with Rin, but he didn't want either of them in trouble.

"With the musician," Gakupo spat, almost as if he were swearing. Clearly, something had been bothering him these past weeks.

Meiko sighed. "My son has been spending a lot of his own time with her, hasn't he?"

"Kaito, go and get him," said the king, his tone final. The prince got up, and left the room.

…

"May I borrow Len for a moment?" Kaito asked Rin. She laughed.

"Of course you may."

Len followed his brother.

"Len… Our parents know you've been spending time with Rin."

"And so? Your point is?"

Kaito sighed.

"They don't like it."

"Tell me one thing they _do_ like."

"All I'm saying is, don't miss another meeting, alright?"

…

Len was walking into town, until he found what he was looking for; a poorly built house. He knocked at the door and an old man opened.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I was told you could make musical instruments."

The man looked at him, clearly surprised. A prince was asking him to make an instrument, when he could easily go to someone else.

"It depends… what instrument would you like?"

…

"He hasn't been in bed with another girl in weeks!" Neru said, rather loudly.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Teto whispered.

"Sorry…" This was followed by a cough.

"Are you alright?" Teto asked, concerned.

"Y-yes."

Neru went away, and coughed blood in a small corner. She couldn't let her friend know she was this sick. Or the queen… She had a job to do.

…

Gakupo had been spying on Luka for quite a while. He knew she went in the library often, so she wasn't hard to find.

"Maybe instead of following me every day, you could actually talk to me," the princess said coldly.

He looked at her, stunned.

"My apologies… I'm just mesmerized by your beauty."

"You're not my fiancé." Her tone was final. And she walked away, leaving Gakupo heartbroken.


	12. Chapter 12: Past

****_Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it and leave a review X3_

**Chapter 12: Past**

Rin and Len were both sitting on the fountain in the town. Rin was strumming onto her harp while Len was listening to her.

"You asked me where I came from yesterday…" she said.

Len nodded.

"I didn't give you a proper response…"

"Well, you don't need to," he said.

"But, aren't you curious?' she teased.

Len answered with a smile.

"As I said… I used to live not too far from here… in a small village."

She turned around to see Len.

"And so?" he asked.

"Well, when my parents died, I was shipped away to my uncle… I was young at the time."

She paused.

"Their gardener, Mikuo… I fell in love with him."

Len's heart ached; she loved someone else.

"But, my uncle, knowing this, sent me here… As for Mikuo, he was to be married, and I never saw him again…"

He gently took her hand and kissed it. It was now a casual thing between them; and Rin didn't mind anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She smiled sadly.

"Have you… ever experienced love?"

"Yes many times," Said Len, sounding fairly sure of himself.

"No, silly! Not your idiotic affairs! I mean _real_ love!"

"…"

She laughed, and clearly, Len was getting frustrated by her mocking.

"It's a wonderful feeling," she sighed, gazing at the sunset. "But, once you lose it, it's painful. You feel like you've lost the most important thing in the world..." As she said this, her gaze seemed to come back down to earth.

Len noticed she had stopped playing. He slowly took her harp from her hands and started to play. She smiled and took his left hand. "No silly! It goes _there_! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Knowing me, probably many times."

…

"When are we going to take action again?" Miku asked.

"I don't know… We need more people; that way, we won't be as powerless against _them_."

"But Kaito! We don't have forever!"

"Miku, we need more people!"

She looked at her lover.

"If you did tell everyone whose side you're on, they wouldn't be afraid to take action!"

"Miku, there're spies around here! Who knows what would happen if I was caught!"

"I could-"

"NO!"

Her eyes started to water. She hated feeling helpless, and Kaito never really wanted to put her in danger so, she was stuck doing nothing.

"Miku… I'm sorry, but we can't put all of these lives at stake. Especially not yours."

"People are already dying!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I-I know…But I don't want more blood to be shed."

Seeing Miku like this made him angry at himself. He hated being harsh toward her, but this was the truth.

He hugged her and whispered quietly into her ear. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13: More than Words

_Hey guys! So, here's another chapter for all you Rin x Len fans. I'm enjoying writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it X3 Anyway, don't forget too leave some reviews!_

**Chapter 13: More than Words**

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, come. I'll show it to you."

Len was in that man's house again. The old blacksmith was done the instrument Len had asked for.

"Here you go," the man said, giving the prince a harp. This was no ordinary harp; it had silver strings, a golden frame and there was a glass rose on its top right side. The man had made a wonderful masterpiece.

"Perfect." Len gave him the money; he made sure the man had more than he wanted.

…

"Ah, finally joined us for a meeting?" questioned the queen as her youngest son was sat down.

"Yes, mother," he mumbled. He hated these meetings, and he desperately wanted to be with Rin right now. But, he knew that if he didn't want her to be tortured again, he had to come.

"The people are being restless!" Leon said loudly.

"Send the army. And kill them all," Gakupo insisted.

Kaito got up raged at his brother: "And what good would that do!? How will they listen if they're dead!?"

"He's right," Len agreed.

"WHO CARES!? THEY'RE JUST REPULSIVE _THINGS_!" fumed the eldest.

"I'd like to see you try and rule dead _things_!" thundered the youngest.

"I'm not the ruler! Nor am I to be king!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Well surely, you know better than I do!"

Kaito interrupted. "Aren't we going off topic?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Meiko yelled. "YOU ARE ALL WRONG!"

"Well… Not for the dead peasants' part…" the King mumbled.

The Queen gave him a death glare.

"I'll decide of their faith. Now go!"

…

After this short, yet horrible meeting, Len went into the garden to find Rin.

"Good evening."

She smiled to him warmly.

"Want a lesson?"

"Actually… No…"

"Well, what is it?" the musician asked.

"Come in town with me."

"I can't; my day off was yesterday. And I don't want to go to the donjon again."

"Well then, I guess I'll _order_ you to."

Rin broke into a laugh.

…

"Are you sure you're alright?" Teto asked her friend, concerned. Neru had been coughing a lot lately, and she always seemed to have a mouthful of blood. Also, she didn't have her usual overflow of energy; instead, she was trying to _save_ some.

"I'm fine! Don't worry so much!"

"Well…You should rest… You look awfully pale."

Neru tried to change the subject:

"Did you notice? Prince Len has been spending a lot of his time with Rin lately."

"He hasn't brought her into his room?"

"Not that I recall… I think she… changed him."

…

Rin was following Len into town. He had brought a leather bag with him; she kept asking him what was in it, and he always answered, "You'll see."

This only made Rin more curious.

Finally, they arrived at the fountain. And they sat down.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me here?" she questioned.

He gave her the leather bag.

"I can't let anyone in the palace see me giving this to you…"

She opened it, and a brand new harp was in it.

"L-Len… Thank you…" she gasped.

She slowly strummed the strings.

"It sounds wonderful too."

He kissed her hand.

"It's the least I can do." As he said this, he touched her right cheek; a tiny scar was left from the time he'd hit her. He only hoped that it would go away someday.

She took her old harp, and gave it to Len.

"Here, for everything you've done. Thank you." She smiled.

The prince looked at the wooden harp.

"Thank you," he said, slowly taking it.

Rin gently put the harp down, and hugged Len. He was shocked. Certainly, that was the last thing he was expecting from her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "The pleasure is mine."

She faced him, and brought her lips closer to his. "I love you." she said.

They kissed, and for Len, this was an amazing feeling. He had never felt this close to a lady before.

This was truly better than anything he lived before.


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicion

****_Hey! So, after you read this, please don't harass me too much for another chapter X3 It'll come when it's ready XD But, don't forget to leave a review, okay?_

**Chapter 14: Suspicion**

Len and Rin had been together practically every day. They would play duets with their harps, talk about everything or nothing in particular, and kiss when they knew no one was around.

But, two things seemed to bother both of them:

Len was to marry Princess Luka, and Rin was unsure of her feelings; she still had traces of Mikuo in her heart.

…

Rin woke up startled. She had just dreamed of her past with Mikuo, and the pain she had felt for his lost came back. She felt horrible. She loved him, but it had been years ago. She wondered if he still thought of her at times, even with his new wife. She wasn't sure if she loved Len more; it was all so complicated. The weight of all of this was heavy in her heart.

…

"Are you alright? You seem tired…"

"I'm fine, Len. Just a little sleepy…" Rin yawned.

He sat next to her and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek, and she quickly pressed her lips against his.

…

The King and Queen asked Len to come to a meeting. This made Gakupo furious; his brother seemed to have everything!

Except this wasn't one of those regular meetings. It wasn't about the small revolts their people would do. It was about himself…

"About that musician…" Meiko started.

Len's face flushed. They knew. He hadn't been careful enough. She was going to suffer the consequences, all thanks to his selfish behaviour.

"…We've notice you've been taking a lot of your sweet time with her," finished the King.

"Len, what have you been doing with her?" his mother asked impatiently.

Len came back to his senses.

"Well, she's been teaching me the harp… A peasant like her has to be useful for other things."

His parents stared at him, and the prince's hands we're getting very moist.

"Harp. THE HARP!?" yelled the Queen.

"Well… yes," Len answered.

"Could we ask you to cease?"

"Yes, father."

Len was about to leave, but was stopped by his mother.

"Do remember who you are."

He nodded, and walked away, not too sure what to do next.

…

Len had to protect Rin. He knew that. And there was only one way. He didn't like it, but it was the only option. He went into the garden, and found Rin sitting near a rose bush, slowly strumming her harp.

"Len!"

She smiled warmly to him.

"Rin… We need to talk…"

His grave expression only made Rin worry about him.

"What is it?"

"I… I've been using you!"

She was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"I only wanted you in my bed. But I can't get you."

"L-Len..?"

"I detest you. You are definitely the w-worst… lady I have ever met." He chocked on the last words. He didn't dare look at Rin's face. She ran away, and Len's heart shattered in a million pieces. He wished he had never fallen in love with her. That way, it would have been easier, for both of them.

He fell to his knees and cried.


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

****_Hope the wait wasn't too excruciating X3 Enjoy this next chapter and leave a review! XD_

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**

Rin ran into her so-called room, and cried out all of her pain. She felt betrayed, and yet she hated herself for believing one moment that Len could actually love someone.

She noticed she hadn't let go of the harp. She wanted to smash it as hard as she could, but a foolish part of her said not to. She slowly put it on the floor.

…

Len hated himself. He wished he could have said it another way, but he knew that he was doing so to protect her. Never in his life had he cared so much for someone.

…

A couple of days have passed, and Kaito had noticed his little brother's behaviour. He seemed distant. He also noticed that Rin wasn't being cheery herself either. Something had happened in between the two; he just wasn't sure what.

…

Kaito went into Len's room.

"There's such thing as knocking, didn't I already tell you this?" his brother asked angrily.

"My apologies brother, but I must ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Len flinched.

"Fine," he answered coldly. "Could I ask you to leave?"

Kaito left the bedroom. Something was up, but he didn't push it.

He found Rin on the first floor.

"Rin, why don't we walk into town? It is your day off isn't it?" Kaito asked.

"Yes…" Rin answered, without even looking at him.

…

They walked into the town, and Rin hadn't spoken one word. Kaito broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

She fell to her knees and cried.

"H-he… Detests… I thought… But… Using!"

It took him a while to understand, but he knew his brother's intentions; Len had told Rin that he was using her. He'd done so to protect her, since his parents were suspicious about their relationship, and Len was forced to do this against his will.

"Rin," Kaito said, kneeling down to her. "He loves you… He was forced to do so."

Rin froze. She looked in the prince's eyes, realizing exactly what had happened. She stood up.

"Thank you Kaito." And she ran in the castle's direction.

"RIN! WAIT!"

Kaito had blown his brother's cover.

…

It was late when Rin had decided to talk to Len. She wasn't heartbroken anymore; instead, she felt outraged. Why would he do such thing if he really loved her?

She ran to his bedroom. It was on the third floor, but although she wasn't allowed there, she didn't care. She opened his door.

…

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Len asked.

She slowly closed the door behind her.

"You could have told me the truth."

The prince walked towards her.

"And you would have stopped seeing me?"

"Well… I…"

She looked up to see he was only an inch away from her.

"No," she breathed

He held her into a tight hug.

"I love you… But Rin, I can't let them do anything to you."

"For once, you care about someone?"

He felt her shake. He looked at her beautiful face to see tears streaming down.

He kissed her, and slowly started to unlace the back of her dress. She pushed him, clearly in a shock state.

"Sorry!" he said. "Old habits…"

Rin smiled mischievously, and started to unbutton his blouse. In the next seconds, it was on the floor. He pushed her on his bed, and went on top of her. Once again, he unlaced her dress, which was thrown carelessly on the ground. Len had finally gotten what he wanted, and yet it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced in her life. As for Rin, she couldn't remember a time where she'd been happier.

…

Rin had fallen asleep next to Len, her head tucked onto his chest. Then, it occurred to him that they might get caught. He gently kissed her forehead.

She woke up and stared into his blue eyes.

"Hm?" She was dozing off again.

"You should go… Before anyone finds out."

She got up, and got dressed. He did the same. He opened the door.

"That's what I thought."

They both stared at the Queen. She was standing in front of them, her arms folded.

"Take her away," she ordered.

The guards took Rin.

"RIN!" Len tried to grab her arm, but something knocked him out.

He fell to the floor, unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16: Imprisoned

****_Hey! Here's your long awaited chapter! Leave a review please X3_

**Chapter 16: Imprisoned**

Len woke up; he was in his room. He remembered Rin being brought to jail. And then, nothing. So, quickly, he went to open his door. It was locked.

On the other side of the door, he heard a laugh; it was Gakupo's.

"WHERE'S RIN!?" he yelled.

He banged the door as hard as he could.

"You're in luck, brother. She is to die in four days. And you can witness it." His brother laughed again. "And then, the throne is mine." He heard footsteps, and Len realized that his brother left him stranded there.

"You truly are a dimwit," Len muttered under his breath.

…

Kaito felt frustrated. Because of him, Rin was to die, and Len was going to be banned from the kingdom. He had to get them out of this horrible mess. And quickly, because he only had four days.

He went into Rin's bedroom. He needed to find the harp, the one Len got for her. But someone had already snatched it before him. And she was standing in front of him.

"Looking for this, Sire?" Neru asked, holding the golden instrument.

He went close to her and tried to grab it, she put it behind her back.

"Then listen to my proposition…"

"Neru, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time!"

"Listen to me prince Kaito! For your _brother._"

…

Rin was sitting alone in a corner of the cell. She was going to die. Just because she fell in love. What world was she living in? She didn't have a clue. But, although her life would end soon, she didn't regret falling for the prince. And she was glad her last night of freedom had been spent in his arms.

The fourth day was drawing nearer, and she couldn't even say goodbye to Len.

_I just wish I could be with him_… as she thought this, the door swung open. She lifted her head up, ready to face her death.

However, it wasn't who she'd been expecting.

…

Len was about to assist the murder of the one he loved the most. He wished he could save her, do something, but he was helpless; he had been locked in his room for days, and he would have jumped off the third floor balcony, but sadly, guards were standing underneath it too.

Just now, three guards were around him. His parents and Gakupo didn't look at him, and Kaito was nowhere to be found. But, they probably didn't care; Kaito was their least favourite son. Well, now _second. _

Len also thought it was bizarre that his parents never knew about his other affairs. Were they really this idiotic? And why, all of a sudden, had they realized all of it?

He held the wooden harp tight.

Moments later, Len watched Rin walking close to the guillotine; the guards pushed her and put her head in the hole. He got up, trying to save her, but one of his guards held him.

"You're not going anywhere," he grunted.

And then, the blade came down.

_Well, that's that. Sorry to tell you, but the story is over... Sorry to disappoint, but that's just how it is. Done. Finitos. NAH! I'm just kidding! There's a part too that I'll be posting soon enough, so follow this story if you want to read it X3 Anyway, leave a review XD_


	17. Part 2 - Chapter 1: Stranger

_Here is the long-awaited part 2! I hope it wasn't too excruciatingly long, but anyway, it's here now so enjoy and leave a review X3_

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

_"FOR FREEDOM!" she yelled before her head was cut off._

_Many people let out a scream. Guards took Len away. Banished him from this Land._

_Where is he now? No one knows. Many people think he's dead, but Kaito believed otherwise. So did his parents. Like Kaito, they sent messengers to find him. To kill him._

_After that, the people started rebellions everywhere. _

Kaito was reading one of Miku's letters. After that horrible scene, several months ago, he sent her to another village. One where he knew she was going to be safe. The King and Queen realized he was in love with her, and he couldn't let anything happen to her. He wasn't banished from the Kingdom like Len, but he lost the title of Prince. Which was perfectly fine; he could lead the rebels out in the open now.

He also sent messengers everywhere to find Len. He and Rin were important models for the people.

_Dear,_

_She isn't feeling well; please tell me when you found him._

_She refuses to eat or do anything. She stares at the window, her eyes out of focus._

_All of this isn't helping her with the baby's birth coming soon!_

_I wish I could help you with the rebellion, and please be safe. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you._

Her letters weren't very specific. Kaito had forbidden her of putting any names in it. To make sure that if anyone found out about this, no one would be in danger. He sighed, hoping that someone would find his brother.

…

One of the messengers, Piko, was sent to the farthest village. He had to find Prince Len; that's what Kaito had asked him. He walked into the village's market place. Surely most of the people were there at day time.

He asked many bourgeois if they have ever heard of or knew a certain Len. Everyone had the same answer: "I've heard that he's the Prince of that treacherous place… And that he was banned of it."

Piko sighed. It was hopeless. Len was probably dead by now. His loved one was killed, and he probably was heartbroken, and killed himself. Well, that was the scenario everyone guessed back in his home town. Which was very logical too.

"I know a certain Len."

Piko turned around and saw a man. He had long blond hair, and blue eyes that seemed filled with pain. He was dressed in a black cloak.

"Really?" Piko asked hopefully. "I'm Piko, and you are?" he asked.

"But first, you must tell me why you're looking for him."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you… But, may I ask your name?"

The stranger ignored that question once again. He turned around. "Then my apologies, but I won't tell you where he is."

"Alright! I'm looking for him, on behalf of his brother, Kaito, leader of the rebellion. He needs him! We all believe that we can fight the unjust King and Queen."

"Bring me there."

Piko looked at him, confused.

"My apologies, but this is addressed to Prince Len."

The stranger sighed and took out of his pocket the ring with the royal family's emblem on it.

"_I'm_ Len."


	18. Part 2 - Chapter 2: Unwelcomed

****_Hey! So, this is 'Len' speaking right now. I'm the... well I don't really know what I am, but anyway, I came up with this story and I'm really proud of the way 'Rin' is writing it! I know that you guys are too, so let her know in the reviews X3 Tell her she's doing and AMAZING job, since she is ;D So, why am I speaking to you? Well, no reason in particular. I just felt like it. Anyway, enjoy another one of these marvellous chapters! They keep even me on edge, which is strange since I already know how it's going to end XDDDDDDD I will leave you with the classical "Leave a review" Asta la vista amigo/a (if you're a girl... No sexism here XD)_

**Chapter 2: Unwelcomed**

Len had been traveling with Piko. It was only a three day trip on horseback, but it seemed longer than that. Len wasn't the talkative type. Every time the messenger asked something, Len answered with short words or just completely ignored the question.

They finally arrived at the palace. Len's face only showed disgust.

"Follow me…" Piko said in a small voice.

Guards were standing in front of the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"I'm Piko… And this is-"

"Akaito," Len said.

"Yes… Err, we are here to sell our swords…"

Len realized that their horses where, indeed, carrying at least five each.

"No. We can't let anyone pass."

"But sir…"

"SILENCE!" The guard swung his sword in Piko's direction. But, another sword slashed at the guard; Len.

"You should control your temper," he teased, pushing the guard. "Let us pass. Or else."

"Or else what?" Len stabbed the other guard on the foot. He fell on the ground, clearly in pain.

"That."

…

"Kaito! I found your brother!"

Kaito turned around to see Piko, with a man dressed in black. It took him a while to figure out that the man was Len.

"Len!" He was thrilled, his little brother was alive. "I can't thank you enough, Piko."

"You are most certainly welcome."

…

Kaito had asked Len to get changed and look a little more like… Len, _before. _Once his hair cut and in a ponytail, he went and joined Kaito in a small underground room.

"Why do you need me exactly?"

"Well, you see, Len… The people see you as a role model. After you left, they wanted to get revenge on your departure and… Rin's death…"

Len flinched.

"I'll do it. For her."

"Brother, I'm sorry, but it's partly my fault too."

Len shook his head, unable to say anything.

…

Gakupo was alone in the library; the place where Luka spent most of her time. He sighed. He had sent his new wife back to her home country once the rebellion started to get out of hand.

It was entirely his sibling's fault! Why did Kaito join this? Out of _love_? For his precious lady? And Len. Gakupo wanted to mock his little brother; he didn't have the throne anymore.

But a part of him told him that he was the one being a fool, that his brothers had always been the smartest and that his decisions were usually right.

A part of him was starting to feel guilty.

…

_I found him, you can tell her that. Maybe it will brighten her days._

_I appreciate the fact that you're worried for me, but please don't: I'm fine._

_As long as they don't find you, I'll be alright._

…

"How is she?" Teto asked.

"I'm not sure she's alright… with the pregnancy and everything else…" Kaito mumbled.

"Hummm… She doesn't want to die?"

"Who does?"

Teto starred at the ground.

"Sorry Teto… Neru was terribly sick…"

"I-it's alright," she said, holding her tears back.

He patted her back, and she sobbed all of the tears she had been holding the past months.


	19. Part 2 - Chapter 3: Unfairness

****_Sorry about the long message before the previous chapter! That was 'Len' and he can be... a little wild sometimes XD Nah, he's a nice guy! He just does some strange things without asking sometimes X3 Anyway, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Now for a good-bye-'Len'-style: Asta la vista amigo/a XDDD_

**Chapter 3: Unfairness**

The next day, Teto came back to her house, exhausted. The royal family had been missing a lot of maids, since they were all discovered to be part of the rebellion. Teto was part of it; she was actually a spy, and she wasn't caught yet, so, she was fine.

But the fact that the King and Queen didn't have many maids anymore made the others work twice as much as they usually did.

"You know you're putting your life in danger. You should stop…" her brother, Ted, said.

"Ted, I was already in danger just being there. The Queen is mad!"

Piko laughed.

"Ah Piko! How was your trip with Len? Kaito is really thankful!" Teto asked.

"Well-"

"So, not only am I mad, but _Len_ is back? Hum, I should have believed that guard… Killing him was messy."

They turned around and, at the doorway, stood Queen Meiko, with five guards.

They got in the house.

"RUN!" Ted yelled.

A man stabbed him brutally in the heart, he fell on the ground. Teto screamed in horror. Quickly, Piko grabbed her hand, and tried to help her escape, but he was caught.

"Now, I don't want him dead… Yet… We have business, young man."

She turned to Teto.

"Sad. Your friend's disappearance. And now your brother's death… Well, the same faith will happen to you… little useless spy."

"RUN TETO!" Piko yelled.

The young girl jumped through the window.

**…**

Teto came rushing to Kaito and Len.

Her eyes were filled with tears and fright.

"Teto, what happend!?" Kaito asked, worried.

"I-I… The Queen… She… Sh-she knows about me joining the rebellion…"

"She tried to kill you!?"

"Yes… she came to my house… And killed Ted! She killed my-my b-brother!"

"What about Piko? He lives at your place, doesn't he?"

"Was t-aaaken to the palace… A-apparently, a guard said that L-Len was back…"

"Should've killed him," Len muttered under his breath.

Kaito turned around to face his brother.

"What _exactly_ did you do?"

"I stabbed his friend's foot."

He stared at his young brother, not knowing how to react.

"…What? Why?"

"They wouldn't let Piko and me in. And the man was going to kill him. Can't let that happen now, can we?" Len said, growing impatient although Kaito didn't know why.

"Len, please calm down!"

He stopped, and breathed.

"Sorry…"

"You haven't told him, have you?" Teto asked, her face still covered in tears.

"No," Kaito said, looking away.

"Tell me what?" Len asked. "More about the rebellion?"

"Nothing, really."

He looked at his older brother suspicious, but he didn't push it.

Len came close to Teto, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry… For your brother… If there's anything I can do, tell me."

And he left the room.

…

"That means we have traitors on our side," Kaito said.

"Interesting… Well, guess it isn't everyone that agrees with us," Luki said.

Kaito sighed.

"But you know… things are going fairly well… I think we might have a chance. Especially with Len back," Luki encouraged.

…

It was late at night, and Len decided to walk into town. It was a horrible scene. Many houses had burned, and the overflow of happiness the town held was gone. Instead, vengeance filled the place. Len's heart was also filled with that. They were going to pay. His own parents had killed Rin, and he would never forgive them for that.

His consciousness brought him to the fountain he and Rin would play the harp.

He sat there, and started to cry.


	20. Part 2 - Chapter 4: Attack

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update DX It really wasn't my fault... My poor 'Len' had no computer until he bought a new one today, so he was in the incapacity to correct, edit and post anything for the past week DDDDX But, now he's back, so we're all good X3 Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget; leave a review (and forgive 'Len' XD!)_

**Chapter 4: Attack**

_You found him? Thank goodness! I'm glad he's alright!_

_It brightened her days, but she still won't let go of the harp._

_Did you tell him she's still alive? Or do you prefer to wait until it's all over?_

_Afraid of being overheard I suppose… I know you too well._

…

Kaito, Luki and Len were riding on the back of their horses; they were heading to a village controlled by the royal family… Well, rebels were now starting to overpower it, but they still needed help.

Len felt the bag on the end of his horse move. He looked in it. A blond kid was there. He had a light green eye; the other was covered with bandages.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?!" Kaito said angrily.

"I wanted to come!" Oliver said stubbornly.

"Your mother will be devastated if something happened to you!" yelled Luki.

Len actually knew how the little guy felt, being left from an adventure. It happened a lot when he was a kid.

"We can't turn around now; we're too far from the town."

Kaito sighed; his brother was right.

"Well, just stay with Len, alright?"

"Yes Kaito!" the child said, clearly happy.

**…**

"Something happened to Neru and I know it. I know you do too, Teto."

Teto looked at Lily, an ex-maid from the royal palace.

"I don't kno-"

"You are involved with her disappearance. Where is she?"

"Lily, I have no idea…"

"Liar! Are you telling me you know nothing about your best friend?"

"No…But-"

"Don't give me false information!" Lily shrieked.

"Oh really? Well, at least I'm not the one who decided to let Len get me into his bed!" Teto shrieked, losing her calm.

Lily turned to a deep shade of red.

"I-I… He… It's not my fault… Wait, DON'T YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO NERU! SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" These words we're followed by tears.

Lily didn't pity her.

"If you are truly a good spy, then you're an amazing liar."

And she left her there alone, crying in the small dingy room.

…

The sun was setting and the small group was almost to their destination. The whole trip, Oliver had been quiet, and so Len always wondered if the child was still behind him.

Suddenly, Luki stopped.

"Wait…" the man said.

Len noticed that the ground was shaking. He looked at his older brother, a questioning look painted on his face.

"Look," said Oliver, pointing in an opposite direction.

There were about twenty men, all wearing the royal family's crest on their armor; the palace's army.

"Stay behind me," Len said to Oliver. He slowly nodded.

They pulled out their swords.

"We're outnumbered! We won't be able to kill them all!" Luki screamed.

"Oh, we will. They have awful defenses," smirked Len.

"But, we're _outnumbered._ By nearly twenty men!" Kaito said, panic in his voice.

Len knew that his brother was right, but he still had to try.

Oliver was trembling.

"I'll protect you, I promise," he whispered.


	21. Part 2 - Chapter 5: The Fight

****_Hey! Here's another chapter of one of my favorite stories! (This is 'Len' by the way... It'd be incredibly narcissistic if 'Rin' said that XDDD) But anyway, leave a review for my little Rinny X3 And enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 5: The fight**

"Where is he?" the queen asked.

"Where is who?" Piko asked nervously. He had been in the jail cell for weeks, and she finally let him out. The daylight coming out of the window burned his eyes, but his thoughts were more about _how _he was getting out of here without giving Len's location.

"Len. Where is he?"

"How would I know?" Piko asked slowly.

"Well, one of my soldiers _told me_ you were with him."

The man stared blankly at her. She continued.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time: Where is he?"

Piko still stared at her with the same expression.

"You don't care about your life?" Meiko asked bitterly.

"But you won't kill me. Because I supposedly have information, don't I?"

"Yet, you say you don't."

He smiled. "Your son is dead. He killed himself."

"He is no son of mine. And, why would he do that?"

"Well, love can make you do a lot of things… He was quite heartbroken… Well, that's what they all say, but who am I to judge?"

"HA! LOVE!" the queen said hysterically. There was a long pause. "Kill him."

The guards grabbed him by his shoulders and then the young man screamed.

"Are you scared of your own son!? YOU'RE THE MOST WORTHLESS QUEEN I'VE EVER SEEN!"

…

Len pushed his sword into the man's neck. The soldier fell, lifeless. He was getting exhausted, and there were still a lot of men. But he had to protect Oliver, who was still behind him, avoiding swords that came into his way.

"WATCH OUT!" the boy yelled.

Len turned around a kicked the man in the stomach. Once on the ground, Len stabbed the soldier.

Next to him, Kaito and Luki were back to back, fighting against the army.

"We have to run," screamed Kaito.

All four of them ran to their horses, and quickly left.

…

It was nearly morning when the group finally arrived to their destination. They had ridden all night on their horses, and exhaustion took over all of them. Len turned around to see Oliver. The child's face was pale, and a dark circle underlined his green eye.

"Are you hurt or anything?" Len asked.

Oliver nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, thanks."

There was a moment of silence, but Oliver continued.

"What you said earlier… About protecting me. Is it true?"

"Yes, I will do anything to do so."

"Why?"

"…I lost the one I loved… Because I couldn't protect her."

"I'm sure a good lady like her is in heaven, singing with the angels!"

Len looked at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, she probably is."

…

"So, you let them go," questioned the king darkly.

The soldier tried to explain.

"S-Sire… They were quite powerful… And-"

"Powerful?" the king said, his tone mocking. "They had THREE men. And you had… what? Twenty? Thirty, maybe?"

"Numbers… can o-only do s-so much against s-skills like theirs…" the soldier stammered, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"SILENCE!" Meiko yelled at the top of her lungs. "You dare let them escape?"

"Well, they also had a kid with them…"

"And so?" she snorted. "A child is of no use to us. And surely, if he was with _them_, he's a rebel too. And-"

King Leon interrupted.

"Make yourself useful. What town where they headed to?"

"_Espoir, _my dear King."

"That town… is filled… WITH IDIOTS!" Meiko yelled. "KILL HIM!"

"Bu-but your majesty…"

"Have fun in hell."


	22. Part 2 - Chapter 6: Secret Passage

_Hello! So, me and 'Len' are rather busy making our Halloween costumes (I'm Zelda X333 And 'Len' is Link X333) Sorry, but that's just how it is... We wanted 'Neru' to be Tingle, but nooooooooo... She wanted to be the Big Bad Wolf... *Grumble grumble* Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a review =3_

**Chapter 6: Secret Passage**

Luki, Len and Kaito knew that the royal family would come and get them. Since they fled away from the battle, the soldiers could easily tell their location. And now, they had proof that Len was alive, and so he knew Queen Meiko would come to kill him herself. That is, if she still had the skills. Kaito sighed. And then it occurred to him, when he and Len were only mere children, they found a secret passage way that lead from the castle dungeon to the west hall in _Espoir. _Kaito smiled; he remembered the day his brother and him found that passage. They were gone for two days, and when they came back, their parents hadn't noticed anything. What were the odds that he'd find himself here?

…

"Can I ask you two things?" Oliver questioned.

Len lifted his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The first thing is; will you teach me how to swordfight?!"

"No," Len answered.

"Why not? I would bet that you're an amazing teacher! Looking at the way you fought that army, it was incredible!"

Len sighed, Oliver was really insisting on having these lessons. But giving them would remind him too much of Rin… He wondered if he'd join her in heaven, but with all of the foolishness he had done over the years, he wasn't sure. "Alright, I will. After the rebellion, I think we already have too much going on right now." There was a long pause. "And the second thing was...?"

"Oh, right! Well, you see, when people meet me, they ask me what happened to my eye. But, you didn't… Why?"

"To be honest, I have no idea… But do you mind me asking now?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well…" Oliver started. "My daddy was in debit with the royal family. And so, they took him away. But they said his death wasn't enough to pay for it… So they took me in, his only son…" The child took a long pause. "With a burning piece of metal, they burned my eye." He took off the bandage and on his left eyelid was the royal family's crest. "I never really show this, but I like you, so it's fine."

Len felt himself tense. He wanted to kill his father, his oldest brother, but _mostly_ his own mother. He knew it was one of her decisions. She was the cruelest one. She made the decisions, even if that was meant to be the king's job.

Oliver held Len's hand. "It's alright, I'm glad they didn't burn both of my eyes… Then I would be blind and useless…"

"But didn't it hurt?"

The child's gaze came back to the ground. "Well… It did… But I'm glad none of my sisters were hurt. It's better that way."

Len looked at him. "You're brave for your age."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? I'm seven," he whined.

…

"Could I get this letter posted?" Kaito asked.

"Where?" the postman asked.

"The royal city-"

"Whoa! No way, that place is evil!"

Kaito sighed. "Alright, how much do you want?"

"One pound of gold."

"Deal. Bring this to Teto Kasane, as fast as possible." He hated the fact that he had to send her a letter. It was specific, and if the queen ever found this letter, the rebellion was as good as gone, and he could never see his precious Miku ever again… Or tell his younger brother about what _really_ happened.

…

Kaito led the small group to the exact location of secret passage way.

"Remember this, brother?"

Len smirked. "Yes." But, he stared at Oliver who was right beside him. "It will take a day to go to the castle… And who knows if the entrance is blocked."

"Well, we can at least try. We've already wasted a night; the royal family's army could come at any moment now," argued Luki.

"I'll be fine! I've stayed three days without sleeping once!" the boy said cheerfully although Len didn't quite understand why or_ how_ he could have done that.

"Then it's settled; let's go."

…

**_Teto, please; a lot of people trust you and respect you. _**

**_You have to lead the rebels into the castle 6 hours after the twilight of the tax day._**

**_One hundred men on the west and east wing, and two hundred in the south one. Nobody guards the north, but just in case, ask for fifty men. I also need the rest to go to the east tower to free everyone from it. If someone refuses to cooperate, show this letter._**

**_Kaito_**


	23. Part 2 - Chapter 7: Within Hours

****_So, as you can see, I'm nearing the end of this story :'( Oh well! I'm starting a new one, so maybe come read it when it gets posted. For now though, there's still a few chapters left to be written, so no one cry just yet XDDDDD Anywho, enjoy this story =3 And leave a review (Please! With a cherry on top!)_

**Chapter 7: Within hours**

Oliver was tightly holding Len's hand. The passageway was scary for the poor child. The torches were lighting the walls and emphasizing the group's shadows, only making it look more terrifying. He knew they'd been there for hours, and he knew that they had to move fast. And so, although Oliver was tired, he didn't slow his pace or ask to rest. He wondered if his sisters and mother were alright. He felt terrible for leaving them behind, but he wanted to follow Kaito.

"I think we're almost there," Kaito's voice echoed down the path. "We should be there before the attack starts. Hopefully, Teto will receive the letter in time…"

…

"Lily! I need your help!" Teto yelled.

"Why should _I_ help _you_?" Clearly, she was still mad that Teto wasn't telling her what had happened to Neru.

"Then help Kaito! He needs men! And lots of them! He's coming back with Luki and Len and they're planning on attacking the castle!"

Lily looked at her, stunned.

"When?! And how many men!?"

"In about three hours from now… And more than three hundred and fifty…"

"We'll never make it!" she said, her voice sounding panicked. "No one will listen to us ladies! And we've been losing so many men…. I think women will have to fight!"

"Then let's help the people out of the dungeon! We can easily do that!"

"I-"

"We have to try Lily! We have to! Let's bring an end to this madness!"

…

"A postman, huh?" the queen said.

"W-why, good m-mo-morning!" the man said, bowing.

"Yes, clearly, it's very early!" There was a long pause, but Queen Meiko started to talk once more. "I see you're from _Espoir_. Now tell me, who was this letter addressed to?"

"W-well, I'm n-not very sure… My memory seems to be playing tricks on m-"

"WHO!?"

"Teto Kasane!" the man squealed.

"And was it from a certain Kaito? Or Len, perhaps?"

"I don't know… He didn't say his name…"

Meiko sighed; this was a stupid man, even more idiotic then her husband or her son Gakupo combined.

"Could you describe his appearance?"

"He had b-blue eyes and hair," he said, as if almost choking.

"And do you know what the letter said?"

"No, I have no idea… But the man wanted it delivered as fast as possible…"

"Useless, like the others… GUARDS! BRING THIS MAN TO THE GUILLOTINE!" she ordered.

…

The group was at the end of the passage; morning light was coming through a hole on top of them.

"Umm… How do we get up there," asked Oliver in a barely audible voice.

"Odd. I do recall having a ladder there…" Kaito said.

"Help me up, and I'll pull everyone in," Luki said, turning to Kaito and Len.

And so, quickly, the two brothers held their hands, and Luki jumped onto the siblings' arms. Then, with a swing, he caught the edge of the hole and with little effort, climbed up.

"Come!" he said, his hand hanging out of the hole. They all went one by one.

"Things are about to get fun," Len stated once in the castle.


	24. Part 2 - Chapter 8: Once and for All

_Hey! Bad news: This is the last chapter. Yes, my dear friends, the story is finished. So, this is the grand finale. It's longer than the other chapters, but it's unfortunately the last one. I hope you enjoy this, and leave a review =3_

**Chapter 8: Once and for all**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Teto screamed to the many men and women.

They all cheered, waving their swords and hands in the air.

Lily whispered to Teto. "It'll be over soon. We'll see who will win."

…

"What should we do now?" Luki asked. "We're earlier than expected…"

"Well, we should bring Oliver to his mother. She must be worried sick!" Kaito stated, patting the child's head.

Len looked out of the window and he saw the rebels slowly getting in.

"We won't have time."

Oliver looked at him, frightened.

"I'll bring Oliver to his home, and you two fight. I'll come back when he's safe, alright?" Len said to his brother.

"Alright, but please hurry," replied Kaito.

…

Len and Oliver were walking around the castle. Len knew how to get out, but the soldiers were all around the place. The rebels had already started to get into the palace.

"Over here," Len whispered to the child as they turned around a corner.

He saw a shadow on the wall. Len grabbed Oliver, who gasped by surprise. He put a hand over his mouth. The shadow was coming closer. Len looked at the other end. Guards were there.

"Well, look who it is!"

Len turned his head to the shadow's direction: it was Gakupo.

…

Teto had arrived to the dungeon. She had snatched the key away from a sleeping guard. She wondered if he was worried that his castle was going to get attacked, and that he had chances of dying if he didn't run away. As she was freeing the men and women, she was looking for someone: Piko.

She stopped a man. "Have you seen Piko? He has silver hair, a blue and a green eye-"

"Dead. The queen asked him to be killed," he answered.

She looked at the man, petrified. "No, he can't be… After all he's done…?" Tears were threatening to spill.

"Sorry, my lady. Come on; it's not safe for you to be here," he said in an apology.

…

Len pulled out his sword out. "Stay behind me," he slowly said to Oliver. The boy nodded.

Gakupo laughed. "Protecting a useless child? How amusing!"

His brother grabbed his own sword. "Shall we do like the good old days?"

"No!" Oliver said, coming in front of Len. "Don't fight! You're brothers!"

"Oliver! Wait-"

"Pathetic," Gakupo stated. He stabbed the child, right in the heart.

"No!" Len yelled. He swung his sword in his sibling's direction, only missing him by an inch. Gakupo punched him in the face. Len fell onto the ground and rubbed his chin quickly. "Ha! What a fight!-" The blond man swung his sword.

Len had killed his brother.

But he didn't care. Everything was blurry in his head. He went to where Oliver's body was lying down. The boy was still alive. He was breathing with difficulty and his eye was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. He grabbed his hand.

"T-tell my mommy and sisters to b-be strong," he said quietly.

"I will," Len said, almost choking.

Oliver smiled, and let out his last breath.

Len closed the child's eyelid. "Go sing with the angels now." He kissed the boy's forehead. "And go sing with Rin."

…

"Teto!"

The red haired girl turned around. Kaito had called her.

"Where's Len?" she asked.

"Len is bringing Oliver to his house."

"Oliver!? His mother is really worried! She thinks he's dead!"

"No, he's fine… Enough small talk, we need to hurry and get you out of here."

"No! I'm not going! I'm staying here and helping!"

…

Len stood there. He promised he would protect Oliver, and he had failed. Oliver was dead, Rin was dead… All dead…

"I-I'm sorry," he quietly said.

"How sad!" a mocking voice said behind him; his mother, Queen Meiko.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, there are many things I want. But the thing I wish for the most is your death."

"Do it." Surprisingly, at the same moment, an image of Rin went through his mind. She would never have let him die. No, he had to help end this rebellion, once and for all.

He felt Meiko coming near him, and he grabbed his sword.

"Go to hell!" he screamed.

…

"Go to hell!"

Kaito heard his little brother scream. Who was he talking to? And more importantly, was Oliver safe? He rushed with Teto in tow to the source of the sound.

As he came closer, he could hear swords slashing against each other. He was getting worried.

…

Len pushed his mother with his foot, causing her to fall. He was going to kill her, but Kaito yanked him backwards.

"Do you realize what you're doing!? Think about your child!" his older brother said very fast.

It took a while for Len to understand what Kaito had just told him. "I don't have a child."

Luki came back with Lily. "WE'VE WON THE REBELION! KING LEON IS DEAD!"

Teto was already crying out of joy. Lily turned to the Queen. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked.

"Maybe the guillotine?" Luki suggested, turning to Kaito, who didn't reply. Instead, Len did.

"After all the murders she's comitted, I'm sure she'll see how it was for _them_."

…

Len had just told what had happened to Oliver to his family. His sisters were crying, and Len felt heartbroken seeing them like this.

"You know, it's not your fault…" Teto said.

"It is. I said I would protect him… I promised-"

"Len, you tried your best. I know how you feel. I've lost my brother and my best friend, Piko…"

Len was crying, and she hugged him, and the tears she had been holding were now streaming down her cheeks.

"It's over, it's all over…" she whispered.

…

"Are you going to explain to me what you meant? I don't have a child," said Len.

Kaito sighed. "You do."

"What?"

"Len, Rin is still alive, and she gave birth not too long ago. And she's coming back really soon. With Miku."

Len stared at his brother. "B-but how? If she's still alive… Then who-"

"Neru. She was sick, and she was ready to repay the favor to Rin, who took the blame for the broken vase, by sacrificing herself."

…

Three days had gone by, and the town was happier than ever. So was Len.

"They're here!" Kaito yelled.

And there she was, smiling and shining.

"Rin…" he said quietly.

He came up to her and kissed her. Len realized she was holding something in her arms; all bundled up in blankets was a blond haired, blue eyed baby. He looked a lot like…

"Oliver. That's his name," Rin said, smiling.

He looked at her, speechless and surprised.

"I had a dream that you would want to name him like that, so I did. Want to hold him?"

He nodded, and took the child. He was a father, and it was an amazing feeling.

"Now, I think there's only one thing left to do," Len finally said.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Rin shot him a dazzling smile.

"Of course I will."

**The End**


End file.
